


Language of Love

by Yagura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, NarutoCouplesWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: Sakura and Ino have different ways of showing their feelings, but rather than being a source of conflict, it makes their relationship better.





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of NarutoCouplesWeek: **A Pairing who deserved better**. I interpreted this to mean "two characters who deserved better and who are in a relationship".

There's a small pot of flowers on her nightstand, pastel purple in shade. It's the first thing Sakura sees when she blinks her eyes open, but it's clear that's by design – the gap in the curtains is positioned so that a sunbeam highlights the flowers like a spotlight. Ino is almost as dramatic as Sasuke, and some days Sakura amuses herself thinking about how hilarious a couple they'd have made. If Sakura hadn't snatched up Ino first, of course.

Violets, she identifies after a moment of squinting. Flowers were never really her thing, but, well, they are Ino's, so over the years she's learned by pure osmosis to identify the most important ones.

Violets mean "faithful love", in the language of flowers, so they are among the important ones.

With a smile, she reaches out to gently brush her fingertips over delicate petals. Ino likes to do this – Sakura often gets flowers from her wife, often a single one in a vase, and always a message. But when Ino is trying to really put an emphasis behind the meaning of the flower, she'll give Sakura uncut ones, whole plants in full bloom. They'd be impossible to keep alive with their sometimes hectic schedules, shinobi life doesn't really allow for any sort of regularity, but luckily being a Yamanaka comes with in-built plant waterers. Eight-years-old Cousin Mira takes her duty very seriously, too.

Still smiling, Sakura sits up and stretches, groaning when her spine cracks. Her last mission hadn't been dangerous per se, but she'd still gotten thrown around a little.

"Up already?" Ino leans in the doorway, still clad in her pajamas and hairbrush in hand. She's just about to start her beauty regime, then.

"Come here," Sakura orders spontaneously. One eyebrow quirking up, Ino crosses the room and climbs onto the bed, leaning in for a kiss, and that's not what Sakura meant but it's just as good, so she indulges herself a little. Ino's already been to the coffee, mouth warm and slightly bitter.

They pull apart and Sakura licks her lips, chasing that flavor. "Thank you for the violets," she murmurs.

Ino glances towards the nightstand, probably checking the effect of her staging, then grins. "You're welcome." She leans in for another kiss, less of a _good morning_ and more of a _you're here_ ; it tastes like deep contentment, slow and unhurried, no purpose to it other than this. Sakura's favorite type of kiss. Though she also likes the kisses they shared last night, deep and so hungry they made her toes curl, and the way Ino kisses her hello when she wants to say _you're mine_ , and-

Alright, pretty much all of Ino's kisses are her favorite.

They both sigh as they pull apart, sharing a look. Then Sakura reaches out to take the hairbrush. "Let me."

Ino smiles, sweet and soft, and turns around. Her hair is her most prized feature, even Sakura isn't always allowed to touch it, and it took over two years of them being in a relationship before Ino actually allowed Sakura to brush it for the first time. It's a privilege, and Sakura treats it as such. She's careful, starting with the tips, then slowly lengthening the strokes, careful not to pull. Wife or not, Ino absolutely will revoke hair-brushing-rights if she feels Sakura isn't gentle enough. Or reverent enough.

Drama queen, Sakura thinks, but even in her own head it doesn't sound anything but overwhelmingly fond. Besides, it's not like she can blame Ino – her hair truly is lovely, so soft and silky to the touch, color bright and striking.

"Did you count?" Ino demands at one point.

"Yes, dear," Sakura confirms, amused. Of course she's counting. No less than a hundred brush strokes in the morning, and again in the evening.

More is fine, though, so Sakura keeps brushing past the hundred, long, slow strokes from the roots to the tips. Very much like the flowers, this is her way of reminding Ino. Sakura's not really the type for little gifts. Instead, she brushes Ino's hair, or rubs her back. It works out very well, for both of them.


End file.
